


The Man in the High Schloss (a preview)

by CassieIngaben



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: AU, Fanfiction Preview, Fanfiction Trailer, Preview, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieIngaben/pseuds/CassieIngaben
Summary: It was a bright cold day in April, and the clocks were striking thirteen.
Relationships: Dorian Red Gloria/James, Dorian Red Gloria/original character, Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: From Eroica With Love - Groups Challenges





	The Man in the High Schloss (a preview)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview of a longer story I'm writing. It won't be finished for a while, so you'll have to be veeery patient. Sorry.

— _Love is Useless_

It was a bright cold day in April, and the clocks were striking thirteen. Lord Bruckmann rose, shuffling his cue cards, and started his speech. Dorian sat back, or as back as the narrow Ayn Rand chair allowed, and feigned interest. To his right, perfectly upright, Ingrid sat and listened. Maybe. Dorian freely admitted he had no idea what she was thinking.

“…and such a felicitous celebration of this most important centennial recurrence of our beloved Leader’s blessed birth has of course been made possible by our gracious host and his lovely wife.” The crowd at the long table applauded over their champagne glasses. Lord Bruckmann gestured encouragement, so Dorian stood and bowed.

“A toast! A toast, Lord Gloria!”

Dorian took his glass, and raised it. As expected Ingrid also rose and raised hers in response. “To the memory of our Leader! For a thousand years!” A cheer exploded. Through the clapping of hands and twinkling of glasses, Dorian turned to his wife, and brushed his lips to the spot where jaw meets neck—even though he barely made contact he could feel her shiver, hear her indrawn breath, see the quickening pulse of the big blue vein snaking under her creamy-white neck. _She should be used to this by n_ ow, he thought bitterly. _And so should I_. The perfect compromise: more than on the cheek, less than on the lips. The perfect couple. The perfect party. Despite her expensive perfume and the taste of champagne, Dorian caught a trace of her scent, and had to rein in a wince. It was wrong, it was just plain wrong—no matter how hard he tried. Unexpectedly, he flashed back to the smell of the school gym, and the shower room. _Oh God I can’t be getting hard—not now! Not here!_

Desperate to sit down and hide his blossoming embarrassment, Dorian waved to get everybody’s attention, and moved his glass to his left hand. “Ladies and gentlemen! A salute!” He raised his right arm and extended it rigidly forward, hand down. “Heil, Hitler!” 


End file.
